All That Is Gold
by Heart of the dagger
Summary: A team of rangers must overcome their differences if earth is to survive an apocalyptic invasion!
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS**

**ALL THAT IS GOLD**

Chapter 1:

Does not shine

Angel Grove.

The crown jewel of the east coast of the United States.

Ever since it's humble beginnings as the first English colony on the east coast, it has always served as a primary destination for those visiting California, and had slowly become the top tourist resort in the entire US.

Ever since Microsoft, Dell, and HP went under, and Apple buying out Verizon, and AT&T, it had become the new Silicon Valley.

At any given time, billions of US dollars, among other foreign currencies, were flowing in and out of the city. It brought industry back to the United States and became the number one reason why we were able to come back form the brink of a triple dip recession.

Technology, tourism, recreation, even agriculture...this metropolis had it all. And then some.

AN urban legend had it that a person could spend their entire lives in downtown and still not be able to see or do everything the city offered.

Given its stellar growth, and expansion, it easily eclipsed New York City as capital of the world.

Quite impressive, given the city was nearly abandoned because of weekly monster attacks by Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, among others. During the 90's it garnered the reputation of most dangerous place to live in the world.

But people refused to leave for various reasons. The chief among them being a chance to see the Power Rangers in action.

A group of mysterious, costumed figures that commanded huge mechs to beat back the forces of evil and darkness, and rallied a community to have hope, courage, and bravery in the face of long odds.

They would need it.

One disastrous day, the city was nearly leveled in what was coined "The Day of Destruction". Rounded up and herded into large groups, the citizens were given an ultimatum: Give up the Power Rangers, or face mass extermination.

The citizens rose up and beat back their attackers just long enough for the rangers to claim victory!

That's when the rebuilding started.

The Department of Public Works became adept at quickly repairing whatever damage had been left behind. Mayor Jerome Stone himself personally commissioned a well thought out, 15 year plan to rejuvenate the city, nay, reinvent the city into something glorious!

Skyscrapers became the tallest ever built, monuments were constructed, parks were expanded, in particular Angel Grove Park, which was now twice it's original size.

And it worked!

After everything was said and done, the people, and money, started flowing in like crazy. In the face of a devastating recession, a depression some would say, Angel Grove prospered in spite of it, and even reversed the entire country's financial outlook.

Zero homelessness, .5% unemployment, the biggest crime being a man dumping used motor oil down a sewer drain, and it's no mystery why people chose Angel Grove to live, to work, to play.

But there was one thing that didn't change.

One thing that was the constant in this city.

The most important land mark of all.

No, not the remains of the command center, which became a museum to the Power Rangers.

But rather the Gym and Juice Bar. A location all the teens and adults in Angel Grove were familiar with and visited frequently.

As the name implies, it's a juice bar, and a gym, but it also doubles as a community center. Despite the additions of a Olympic size pool, a room full of tanning beds, and other rooms for various activities, like aerobics and yoga, the interior largely remained the same for the past 20 years.

Some time ago, it's future was in doubt.

Lt Jerome Stone, formerly of the local police department, quit there to focus on his campaign for mayor, and after Bulk and Skull, the two remaining proprietors, went their separate ways.

Bulk moved away to become a samurai, and Skull went to Scotland to get a degree.

It looked like the main stay of Angel Grove was going to close for good, until a new face turned up.

Bernie, the son of Ernie, the original owner and founder, returned to head up the bar, and everyone took a big sigh of relief.

Well...enough about that. I still get nostalgic when I think about sometimes. I've lived in this city since '93. I've seen a lot of changes...but the atmosphere still remains the same. It's still Angel Grove, a city that hasn't lost or forgotten it's roots. In a way, it still seems like a small town, like the way I knew it all those years ago.

Now, you maybe thinking, who is this?

Who am I?

Ok. I'll tell you.

You may know me as Jason Lee Scott.

The original red ranger.

Then the gold ranger.

And the story I'm going to tell you...let's just say it'll open your eyes to a few things.

For now though, sit back, relax, pop open a cold one, and listen to a tale of how a rag team of rangers, came together, fell apart, and still managed to pull off the greatest victory known to man.


	2. Chapter 1 cont

**All That Is Gold**

**Chapter 1.5**

**It Begins Again**

How does someone even begin to describe an alien invasion of earth by a race of giant bugs? You would think that as a Power Ranger, I would've seen it all, right? You couldn't be more wrong.

Where does someone even begin to describe such an experience? At the beginning would be an appropriate response, I guess. But where exactly? The beginning of the invasion? The beginning of my career as a ranger?

Oh well. These musing will get me nowhere and will only bore the daylights out of you.

It was a typical day on Angel Grove city council. Mayor Stone just got done presenting us his plan to renovate the cultural district. He had a plan to erect a new theater to replace the one that was ageing and falling apart.

There had been a massive resistance from the citizens to keep the original theater and designate it a landmark, but in all reality, it would've been cheaper to just build a new one.

A compromise was reached in which the new theater would be a perfect recreation of the old one, with a few added amenities to make it modern, and the citizens backed off.

Now, I was in charge of urban planning and zoning, and I had to collaborate with the other offices in the council to make sure that 1) we had enough space to tear down the old theater, 2) build the new one, 3) reroute traffic for the 2 years this was taking place, and that's just the quick version.

The meeting went smoothly, and we were all in agreement that this rebuilding was a good thing, and we could get it done as efficiently as possible. Later that afternoon, the demolition crews would go in and begin to figure out how to demolish it with the least amount of mess possible.

Now, how does one go from Power Ranger to heading up the department of urban planning/zoning? Simple: become a diplomat for the US at an international peace conference. Sure the 3 trillion dollar experiment was crashed during the "Day of Destruction", yeah, it went on for all those years and ended in disaster, but it's what I needed to give my political career a shot in the arm.

Anyway, after the meeting I was driving home in my brand new, jet black, BMW convertible, when I heard a beeping in the glove compartment. My first thought, it was a bomb! So I pulled off the road, and yanked it open!

Instead of the usual collection of papers and napkins, I only saw my old communicator, and a locked metal box. The communicator was still beeping like mad, so I pushed the button to talk.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Jason! Thank the gods its you!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Daggeron, and I need your help! Do you have the box I left in your car?"

"Yeah, but its locked!"

"Not anymore."

As soon as he said it, the combination lock, featuring 99 numbers, fell off. I opened the lid, and saw something I swear I would never see again.

"Um...Daggeron?"

"Good you have it."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I need you help. It's time to come out of retirement, my friend. The world needs the Power Rangers one more time."


	3. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers**

**All That is Gold**

**Chapter 2:**

**Does Not Glitter**

Now this was a sight.

I just got home from an important meeting, so I'm still in my 1.5 million dollar custom tailored suit made form the finest fabrics imported directly from Italy. So I loosened my tie, and undid the first button on my silk shirt and leaned forward, resting my chin in my hands.

Before me, lay the two parts of the gold Zeo morpher. Something I haven't seen since the 90's. I really thought what's-his-face took it back with him to waterworld, or wherever he came from. Guess I was wrong. I glanced up at the odd man sitting before me.

His outfit was strange, to say the least. A strange combination of hiker and wizard. Best guess? He was a wizard. No other way he could've gotten into my car without setting the alarm off, and opened the lock from...wherever he was.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like John Tui?"

That seemed to make him mad. He turned away, and rolled his eyes in disgust. I had my answer.

"This is no laughing matter, Jason. Earth is about to be invaded and I need your help!"

"I've heard this before. Some alien force is trying to conquer earth. SO what do they do? Do they target Hollywood, or New York, or Washington DC, or any of the other major cities across the globe? No, they have to pick Angel Grove, for reasons, I'll never know. And it's up to me to save them. Of course. Like there's no one else."

"There is no one else!"

"What about Tommy?"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't hear what happened."

"I haven't spoken to him since '01. And even then, it was the first time in 8 years. Now, out with it, I don't have much time here."

Daggeron was certainly playing this up for that it was worth. He sat back, uncrossed his legs, and took a deep breath before finally letting it out. God, why all the flourish? Was it really necessary?

"Last month, Tommy tried combining his Green Ranger powers with his black dino thunder powers."

"Wait, he was the black dino thunder ranger?"

This was a shock. How pathetic. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. I knew he didn't have what it took to have a normal life. Loser.

"Yes he was. Anyway, the powers didn't mesh very well, and when he went to morph, the morpher exploded, instantly killing him, and imploding the underground lab he was working in."

Oh well.

Life goes on.

Not for him though, I guess.

I'll bet Kim was devastated by that. If only I had been there to comfort her...

Serves him right though. Take over as leader on my watch?

"What about an invasion?"

"Oh right."

He reached into this pocket and pulled out the strangest, ugliest device I had ever seen. A cell phone combined with a hole punch. Where did this even come from, and who made it? What were they smoking? He pushed a button on it, and a small hologram popped up.

It looked like the queen from _Aliens_ only more...gross, if that was even possible.

"This is Queen Xardo from Trexlar. She is the royal head of an army of insects who origins stretch back millennia. Even though they look like roaches, they behave more like locusts: they swarm in, devour all the natural resources, multiply, and move on. The twist is, they leave enough resources so the planet can recover, so they can come back to it at a later date."

"They're coming to earth?"

"Yes. My records indicate that they were here last almost 5,000 years ago."

"A little late to the party."

"I guess...and here's where it gets more odd. The queen is ready to pass on her throne to her son: Prince Grez. However, for that to happen, she has to die in battle. And at the hands of a skilled, and powerful warrior."

"What are you saying? That I have to do it?"

"Yes, Jason. It has to be you."

I got up.

"No, no no no no...forget it! No, not going to happen!"

"Jason you have to!"

"No, I don't have to do anything! Let alone anything for you! I'm not a ranger anymore! I have a normal life! I like things the way they are! Besides, I'm getting to old for this sort of thing."

"Jason, listen to me carefully. If you will not choose to fight, then you will be forced to."

"Forced to, oh that's lovely. And what about this. .Grez? Hm? After he becomes king, then what? I have to kill him to?"

No. After he becomes king, these Foars will retreat back home and reorganize their empire. It usually takes about 10,000 years."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been to one side of this galaxy to the other...you see a lot of strange things."

"Alright, well, my answer is still no. Now get out of my house."

"Fine. Should you change your mind, you know how to contact me. I will rally the others, and tell them you are simply not coming. I hope they understand."

"Wait, what others?"

"The other rangers, obviously. Good day to you."

And with that he disappeared in a flurry of lightning, leaving a scorch mark on the carpet.

Great.

Something else that would need replaced.

I looked over at the morpher still sitting on the counter. It shined nicely in the light coming through the window. I picked it up, and put it back in the box, then locked it.

Sorry Daggeron. I got a life to live.


	4. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers**

**All That is Gold**

**Chapter 3**

**Reinforcements**

Daggeron left Jason's house in a huff, thoroughly enraged that the original red ranger would choose such dereliction of duty. Having such a posh lifestyle must be nice. Clearly his want of things and material goods warped him to his soul in some way.

To clear his head, Daggeron walked along a bike trail in the super expansive Angel Grove park. Finding a copse of pine trees, he wandered into the middle, sat down and began to meditate. The power of the morphing grid began to flow through him, and everything became crystal clear.

Jason's want and nee to prove himself over and over again. Saving the world as the red ranger wasn't enough, he wanted to prove that he was worthy of leader of the Power Rangers.

He felt threatened by Tommy, especially when the others began following him instead. Feelings of uselessness and rejection crept in, and finally took over, when the White Ranger showed up.

As the gold ranger, Jason felt that he had a chance to redeem himself, but more importantly, show up Tommy and hopefully take his place. Too bad the efforts nearly killed him.

"So, Jason...that's it, isn't it?"

He got up and peered into the empty space before him.

"Ok Brightstar. Come to me."

A pinprick of light appeared, and slowly grew brighter, and brighter until it threatened to blind him. And just as quickly, it disappeared, a unicorn filling the space. Daggeron looked around, satisfied that no one saw it. He begins to lovingly pet the unicorn.

"My faithful companion...through many battles. Now it is time. Bring the others to me. And quickly."

Brightstar whinnies, and disappears in a flash of golden light.

"May the power be with us."


	5. Chapter 4

**Power Rangers**

**All That is Gold**

**Chapter 4**

**Invasion**

If you've seen any sc-fi movie ever in you entire life, then you know aliens come from one place: outer space. Whether from beyond the moon, Mars, or wherever, they show up in massive ships of war.

Not these bugs.

They showed up in these weird organic pods that would surf on solar winds until they landed at their destination. In this case: Earth. More specifically, Angel Grove. What is it about Angel Grove that attracts evil space aliens? Why not New York or Beijing?

Anyway, the Earth Defense Force had planted massive radar stations around the earth and could spot incoming objects from half a light-year away.

I guess now would be a good time to mention that about 5 years before this, the federal government privatized NASA, moved here to Angel Grove and bought out NASADA. The rest is history.

Anyway, I was in a meeting with various public works to discuss the impact renovating the old theater would have on the city's traffic. Mayor Stone was present, even though he didn't need to be, and was listening intently to his pet project unfold before him.

All of a sudden, the huge oak door swung open, and a disheveled military man rushed in with a paper and slapped it down in front of the mayor.

"What am I looking at soldier?"

"I don't know sir, that's what we're trying to find out. All we know is that there's thousands of them, and theyre coming towards us at an alarming rate."

"Asteroids?"

"No sir. All scans indicate organic beings."

"So...after 20 years it begins again."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. The governor is mobilizing all National Guard units, and we have reinforcing units coming in from other states. The Navy and Air Force are reinforcing us as well. The first battle groups should arrive in 48 hours."

"Jason."

"Yes Mr. Mayor?"

"48 hours."

"I know sir, I heard."

"In 48 hours...they'll be backing up a graveyard."


	6. Chapter 5

**Power Rangers**

**All That is Gold**

**Chapter 5:**

**Back to Action**

Mayor Stone and I hurriedly walked towards his office at the other end of the hallway. After the emergency brief regarding the threat from mutant space bugs, Jerome requested a private meeting with me right away.

He was silent the whole time, but his face betrayed his inner feelings: everything he worked so hard to build was about to be destroyed. He was also furious. Furious that the bubble of safety and prosperity he built was about to burst. Not to mention that millions and millions of lives were at stake.

That was the key right there. How to contain a city-wide threat, minimize collateral and keep casualties down; preventing that is possible.

So we got to his office, and I immediately shut the door.

He sat down in his over stuffed leather chair and began to get to work.

"Of all the people on the city council...you are the one I trust the most."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Mayor."

"Drop the formalities, it's just us. We've been best friends ever since you returned to Angel Grove, so let's act like it, ok? Besides, we're under a crisis, putting it mildly, so there's no time for formalities anyway. OK?"

"Sure thing...Jerome."

I haven't called him that since I took the job a little over a decade ago. It felt weird.

He stood up, leaned over his desk slightly. He only did this once or twice, and only when trying to communicate something of critical importance.

"Here's what I need you to do: Governor Hamilton has recently turned over the defense of the city to me. Every armed military unit in the city is now mine. And I want you to lead them."

"Jerome...I can't! I don't know how! I don't have any military experience!"

"But surely you do have experience leading others into battle?"

He gave a look like he already knew the answer.

This was getting creepy.

Did he know I was a Power Ranger?

What if he was bluffing?

Do I call him on it?

Or would that risk revealing something that was supposed to be a secret?

"Um...No..."

"Jason. Why lie to me? I was police chief, and now mayor? Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jerome."

He sat back down and put his head in his hands. After a few tense seconds, he looked back at me.

"Really Jason? Do we have to do this the hard way?"

"What? I don't-"

"CAN THE CHARADE! I KNOW YOU'RE A POWER RANGER!"

That struck me like a lightning bolt. How did he know?

And as if on cue...

"Back in '93 when I just joined the AGPD, I was working my first case. A monster had ransacked the warehouse district, and I was collecting evidence. I found a tape from a security camera that had been wrecked in the attack. The tape was still in good condition. I took it back to the station and watched it. And there. To my astonishment. You. Morphed into the red ranger. You were fighting a giant, furry lizard thing. It sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Know what I'm talking about?"

That brought back memories. I had almost forgotten about it.

"I remember. The Lizzinator."

"Jason...the city needs you. We need you. –I- need you to do this."

The indecision threatened to tear my head in half. Where was Daggeron?

"Jason?"

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it."

"Jerome, I'm sorry, it's the best I can do!"

He turned his chair to the windows, and stared out.

I hated this. He always did this when someone challenged him when he knew he was right. Often times, people were fired during this scenario. He wouldn't say anything. He would just sit there until someone cracked. In this case, me. The first time in 15 years this had ever happened to me. I was like the little boy sent to timeout.

I was reminded of something he said just a few minutes ago:

"_In 48 hours...they'll be backing up a graveyard."_

I knew what I needed to do.

"Jerome?"

"What?"

"What will you do?"

"I will fight. Unlike you apparently."

He turned the chair back around and peered into my eyes. His look a mixture of anger and sheer determination.

"I don't understand you Jason. All those tournaments you were in...all those trophies, belts, cash, and those dojo's you opened...if you're not a competitor, or fighter, then why do what you do?"

For once I didn't have an answer.

A part of me always liked reliving the glory days. When I had to fight to win. But I guess that when it came time for the real thing...I didn't want to because the stakes were to high. And now when the city I loved needed me the most...what was I doing? Running. I knew what I needed to do.

Jerome got up and crossed the room. He threw open a closet and pulled out a police chief uniform. It was still in pristine condition, all the buttons and various medals still polished and shiny.

He looked at it reverently before laying it on his desk.

"It's up to you Jason. If you don't want to fight...you won't be thought a coward or uncommitted."

"Jerome-"

"Jason. Just go. Leave."

I could see he didn't want any more of me, so I turned and left.

Getting an adrenaline rush, I sprinted down the hall, down 3 flights of stairs, through a car garage, and sped 140 MPH out of the city and back to my home. How I did that without hitting anything or anyone, I still don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the National Guard enforcing martial law, keeping everyone in their homes.

I got to mine, threw open the door, and trashed the living room until I found what I was looking for. A certain locked box given to me. I tried to open it, but the lock wouldn't budge! I tried everything, yet the box proved indestructible, and the lock as well.

So finally, I set my fingers in the space between the two halves of the box. I spread my legs, took a deep breath, and hunkered down. I pulled as hard as I could, trying to pull it apart.

After 2 minutes of pulling as hard as I could, my muscles were screaming in agony, sweat was dripping off my face, and I'm sure I was turning 32 shades of purple.

The finally!

Just as I was about to give up, the lock ripped apart!

The box opened with a bang, and inside...my morpher.

"My old friend...we got work to do."


	7. Chapter 6

**Power Rangers**

**All That is Gold**

**Chapter 6**

**Titan**

I flew out the front door, and rushed to my car. I saw something in the corner of my eye, falling from the sky.

Pods!

Hundreds of them!

Falling all over the city!

I dug out my cell phone and called Jerome.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on? I thought they weren't going to arrive for another 2 days!"

"So did we! But apparently they accelerated right before entering our atmosphere. Re-entry seems to increase the pods' structural integrity."

"That's lovely, ain't it?"

"For sure. Where are you?"

"I'm leaving my place now, I had to get a couple things."

"Right. If you plan on joining us, the main command post is in the center of Angel Grove Park. We'll be waiting for you."

"I'm on my way. See you in a few."

I was about to hop in the BMW, when a thought struck me. I mashed the garage door opener until the door actually opened. And there...my brand new jeep 4x4. A little Christmas present to myself. Good thing I filled it up last week.

I tore into the city, racing as fast as I could, trying to get to the command post. Along the way I was having to dodge falling pods, the bugs, and skirmishes involving the bugs getting torn apart by the military.

I'm guessing that they didn't have an exoskeleton.

One final turn to go when –BAM!- a huge artillery strike impacted 3 feet away from me. It sent the jeep, and me, through a storefront, completely obliterating it, and everything else inside.

Dazed and confused, I managed to crawl out from the dust and wreckage. Fortunately I hadn't been hurt, except for a few cuts and bruises.

I staggered into the sunlight, the sounds of battle all around me. All I could keep thinking was that this was the "Day of Destruction" all over again.

But my little excursion wouldn't last.

I managed to get about 10 feet from the crash when a huge, monstrous bug emerged from an alley. It looked like a weird science experiment involving cross breeding a tarantula and a cockroach; the strengths of both, none of the weaknesses.

This freak had to be the queen.

"So...we meet at last Gold Ranger."

"Let's get this over with you monstrous freak!"

" Ooohhh such kind words. But no! Not until you defeat Ultimo!"

"Where is he?"

She didn't respond. Instead she just cackled and melted into the ground. In the same split second, a giant 2 ton boulder was flying at me! I barely dodged in time when another was being hurtled through the sky.

I took off sprinting down the road. I estimated that Ultimo was only 8 blocks away. I hoped I would have enough distance and speed to do what I needed.

As I got closer, I could see it was a huge 30 foot tall, massive legs, and 2 heavily muscled arms that ended in lobster like pincers and 2 scythe-like claws on each wrist.

About half way there, as I was still dodging rocks and other debris this beast was trying to throw at me, I took out the two halves of the zeo morpher and strapped them on.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

WOW!

This was great!

Just as quickly, I became the gold ranger for the first time in 20 years!

I had quickly closed on the monster and executed a 40 foot vertical leap.

"Gold zeo staff!"

The familiar staff flashed to life in my hands and I set to immediately overcharge it with a very dangerous static energy.

I landed on one of the monster's claws, jumped again, and firmly planted my staff in its right eye. A little twist, the push of a button, then 100,000 watts of fatal static energy coursed through Ultimo.

I jumped off, landing a good 50 feet away.

The electricity fried the creature's insides, exploding its heart, brain, collapsing its lungs, before leaving a charred carcass in the middle of what was once a busy intersection.

The process took several minutes. Right before the end, I could sense the creature begging for its life, trying to hang on. the gasps and whimpers echoed off the buildings, down the street, which made me feel sorry for it.

I demorphed, and set about trying to figure out what to do next.

Getting to Jerome and helping him at the command post was paramount. From here it would be about a 45 minute walk in the blazing Californian sun.

The only thing to keep me company would be the sounds of battle, the sound of the pods still streaming from the sky at dozens a minute, screams, cries for help...the sound of death.

Day of destruction indeed.


End file.
